YOU!
by Aoi Megane
Summary: Dia.. Gara-gara dia, aku harus menjalani hidupku yang tidak menyenagkan ini! "Jadi maukah kau menjadi pembantuku?" "HA? JADI PEMBANTU? apa tidak ada tawaran yang lain?" /SasuSaku Story/romance, humor/Vocaloid-Ice 02 (Haru)/mind to R&R?/Review please?


Dia..

Kenapa harus masuk dalam kehidupanku?

Aku benci itu—sangat benci!

Gara-gara dia,

Aku jadi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Vocaloid-Ice 02 (Haruka)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Main pair : SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YOU!?**

**.**

**.**

**#Happy Reading#**

**.**

**.**

Yo, minna..

Watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu.

Kalian bisa panggil aku Sakura, atau terserah kalian. Tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh ya?!

Aku adalah siswi kelas tujuh di SMP Ko—

**PLAK** **!**

"Aduh.. we! Kamu ini, apa-apaan sih?" tanyaku sedikit membentak kepada salah satu 'monster' ciptaan Tuhan ini. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Engkau memberikanku orang yang sangat menyebalkan ini? Apa salahku?..

"Em, apakah dirimu memanggil diriku?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah tak berdosanya dan nada bicaranya yang (sok) polos. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat aku mual. Duuh..

"Lah? Malah nanya balik?! Apakah dirimu ada urusannya dengan diriku? Jika tidak, silahkan pergi dari sini, nona!" balasku tak mau kalah. Enak saja, aku dikalahin sama orang yang TIDAK pernah merasa bersalah ini? Maaf, jangan harap ya.

"Maaf nona. Sebenarnya saya ingin bicara dengan anda. Tapi anda tidak sama sekali merespon," jeda sebentar "padahal saya sudah memanggil anda BELASAN kali—eh, bukan! PULUHAN kali" bantaknya dengan memberi penekanan di kata 'belasan' dan 'puluhan'. Aduh maaf ya, aku bukan orang tuna rungu. Dan aku masih bisa mendengar dengan baik—bahkan sangat baik.

"Aduh Ino, gomen ne. Aku masih ada urusan sama fans-fansku yang lagi baca cerita ini." Ucap ku dengan ekspresi yang—dibuat-buat—tengah bersedih.

"Eh, fans? Baca cerita ini? Aku boleh ikut nggak?" tanya Ino—nama moster sekaligus temanku—dengan mata berbinar-binar. Seolah-olah meminta jawaban yang (sangat) memuaskan dariku.

"Aduh, hus-hus. Jangan ganggu aku! Kalau kamu mau masuk cerita ini, pergi dulu ya. Yang jelas jangan ganggu aku." Balasku sarkastik. Dia hanya menurut saja apa yang aku bilang. Maklum, dia adalah pelihar—eh, tamanku yang paling mengerti aku. Duh, gomen gomen ya, Ino-chan~

.

.

Oh ya, tadi perkenalannya tanggung ya?

Yo! Akan aku lanjutkan. Kita ulang dari awal saja atau langsung ke bagian selanjutnya? Ok lanjut saja ya?!

Aku adalah siswi kelas VII SMP Konoha, yang sangat terkenal. Apa kalian tahu sekolahku? Tidak, heh? Aduh kasihan. Aku merupakan siswi yang (cukup) populer di kalangan laki-laki. Hahaha maklum, orang cantik. Padahal aku baru saja menjalani MOS. Sumpah, sangat menyebalkan.

Ok, lanjut yuk..

Aku adalah anak yang terlahir dari keluarga Haruno. Apa kalian nggak kenal aku? Jika tidak, silahkan anda cari di pak Google. Aku adalah gadis yang terlahir dengan mata hijau emerald yang sangat indah. Aku itu termasuk anak yang (sangat) menyebalkan. Terkadang aku sangaaaat baik, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku bisa berubah nggak jelas gitu. Bisa jadi orang yang pemurung, bisa juga jadi orang yang suka marah-marah. Entahlah, mungkin aku memiliki ke'pribadian ganda'?—yang jelas aku tidak tahu.

Saat sekolah, diriku selalu datang dengan wajah dan pakaian yang rapi tak berdosa (?). Dengan rambut hitam soft pink yang selalu digerai, dan selalu memakai tas selempang berwarna pink, yang hampir senada dengan rambutku.

Setiap aku menginjakkan satu langkah kaki di halaman sekolah ini, pasti ada saja yang menyambutku selalu—lebih sering sih laki-laki. Dari mana mereka berasal? Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Mungkin saja dari neraka atau yang sejenisnya. Surga? Oh, itu hanya malaikat. Aku sudah sering melihat mereka dengan sayap putihnya(?).

Aku sangat—**DHUG **

"Wa…"

**BRAK**

"Aduh… Kyaaaaaaaa!"

**DEBUG**

**BRAK**

"Aw, aduh.."

"HEI!"

"Uwa…"

**BRAK**

"Agh, aduh.."

"Ampun! Gomen ne, gomen.."

**.**

**.**

**#**

**Flashback On**

Aku sangat—**DHUG. **Aku rasakan, diriku menabrak sesuatu di depanku—yang jelas sesuatu itu lebih tinggi dariku.

"Wa…" karena kaget, aku reflek menarik orang—kurasa—di depanku, hingga aku dan orang itu jatuh ke tanah. **BRAK **"Aduh…"**. **Aku terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang di atas tanah halaman sekolahku. Saat aku mencoba untuk membuka mata—

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Betapa terkejutnya aku, ternyata aku menabrak seorang laki-laki dan dia terjatuh terpat dia atas tubuhku.

**DEBUG. **Tanpa sengaja, aku menendangnya hingga menabrak tembok di belakang kami. Yang kira kira jaraknya 2 meter dari posisiku sekarang. Haebat ya?—aku saja tidak mengerti.

**BRAK** "Aw, aduh.." orang yang tadi aku tendang hanya bisa mengeluh kesakitan saat punggungnya sukses membentur tembok dengan kerasnya.

"HEEEIII!" tiba tiba saja, aku terkejut mendengar dia berteriak dan berlari menerjangku dengan sangat cepatnya.

"Uwa…" entah dari mena aku mendapatkan kekuatan. Aku berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin agar bisa menjauh dari orang itu. Aku takut, kalau nanti aku di bunuh. Bagaimana dengan nasib ceritaku—

—dan para fans ku?

Oh sudahlah, aku tidak urus itu. Yang penting sekarang aku harus bisa selamat.

Ya, hanya itu yang ada pikiranku.

Tiba-tiba..

**BRAK**

Oh Kami-sama, apa kau sedang tidak berada dipihakku saat ini?

"Agh, aduh.." rintihku yang sukses terjatuh dan menabrak tempat sampah dan membuat isinya berhamburan ke luar. Aduh.. nasibku..

..kenapa harus seperti ini?

Aku pun berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Ternyata laki-laki itu sudah berada tepat di depanku. Agh, tempat sampah sialan, akan aku kutuk kau menjadi tempat sampah—eh? Itu kan memang tempat sampah?

"Ampun! Gomen ne, gomen…" gumamku ketakutan yang mendapati dia tengah berjongkok di depanku dan memperhatikanku yang sedang ketakutan ini. Oh, apa boleh aku tonjok wajah itu, dan kabur secepat kilat? Itupun kalau aku memiliki kekuatan super. Lha sekarang? Untuk menatap wajahnya saja aku takut.

Ku rasakan dia mengendus menahan tawa melihat ekspresiku saat ini yang tampak sangat, sangat, sangat, ketakutan.

Dan kini klimaksnya. Dia—

"HAHAHAHA"

—tertawa lepas.

Eh? Ada yang lucu ya? Orang ini, bikin aku kesel aja ya! Hem.. kau belum tahu siapa aku ya? Jangan macam-macam, aku ini Sakura. Berani kau denganku heh?

"Ada yang lucu?" tanyaku sinis. Sementara dia belum selesainya tertawa—membuat orang-orang menatap bingung ke arah kami. Betapa malunya..

"Ehm, hahaha. Wajahmu lucu," Jawabnya sambil menunjuk wajahku. Eh? "wajahmu lucu! Kayak tomat. HAHAHAH" lanjutnya lagi dengan tawanya yang bahkan semakin keras.

"Eh, jangan seenaknya menertawakan orang." Ucapku sarkastik tanpa bisa mengendalikan diriku. Tunggu! Apa dia bilang tadi? Wajahku—

Kok bisa?

—seperti tomat?

Apa? Wajahku memanas? Tidaaaak! Jangan disaat-saat yang seperti ini.

"Hahaha.. HAHAHA" orang ini masih belum berhenti tertewa. Sekilas aku melihat ada air mata di ujung matanya—saking lamanya tertawa.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku me—

**BHUG**

—mukul perutnya.

"A-aduh. Hahaha. Aduhh! Eh, cewek! Jangan mukul perutku seenaknya dong. Untung kamu cewek. Kalau tidak—" dia mengantung ucapannya. "Kalau tidak.. apa?" tanyaku sinis. "tidak jadi." jawabnya sembari membuang muka. "Uh, bilang saja pengecut. Nggak berani bilang." Godaku dengan nada mengejek. Sesuai harapanku, dia berbalik menghadapku dan menunjukkan tatapan membunuhnya. Eh? Jangan harap aku 'takut'.

Tunggu? Tadi aku merasa 'takut'kan saat menendangnya? Kenapa sekarang, aku (sok) berani gini? Sepertinya Kami-sama tak ingin aku kalah di hadapan laki-laki. Ne, arigatou Kami-sama.

"Eh, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sinis membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bisa rasakan ada aura mencekam diantara kami. "Apa perlu aku ulangi?" tanyaku tak kalah sinis. "Ya." jawabnya singkat, padat, jalas, dan.. berbobot.

"Pengecut!" ucapku dengan sombongnya. Untuk orang seperti ini, aku tak perlu memasang hatiku yang iba. Toh, dia yang membuat aku marah duluankan? Em, maaf, kebalikan maksudku.

"A-aduh, duh. Am-ampun. Sakiiit!" aduh, sakiiiit! Hey apa kau tak tahu arti kata 'sakit' hah?

"Ini pelajaran untukmu." Jawabnya yang masih tetap memainkan pipiku—yang membuat rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"I-iya ampun. Sakit.. sa-sakit. Lapasin!" bentakku seraya mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku. Tapi hasilnya.. NOL.

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku." Ucapnya yang masih memainkan pipiku—bahkan semakin keras. "Iya, iya. Le-le-pasin! —AAAA sakiiiitt! " bentakku lagi semakin keras. "Minta maaf dulu." Perintahnya yang mulai berhenti memainkan pipiku.

Lega rasanya pipiku sudah tidak dicubit–cubit lagi. Duh, pipiku pasti merah. Tau dah kalau pipiku ini tembem. Nge-fans ya sama pipiku? "Em, gomen. Gomen ne.." ucapku menggantung seakan bertanya 'namamu-siapa-?' "Sasuke Uchiha" jawabnya simpel.

"O, gomen ne Uchiha-san." Ucapku dengan malasnya. Aku lirik dasi yang dikenakannya, ada satu garis diagonal disana. Itu berarti dia satu angkatan denganku

"Namamu—" dia menghentikan ucapannya, karena mendengar suara bel—

'kring….kring….kring….'

—berbunyi.

"Em, Uchiha-san. Gomen, udah bel." Ucapku dan segera berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kelas berapa?" teriaknya menggema. Ah, itu pasti untukku.

"Tujuh satu." Jawabku berteriak sembari berbalik menghadapnya sekilas, dan melanjutkan perjalanannku ke kelas.

Sekilas aku melihat—

—dia tersenym tipis ke arahku.

…senyuman itu.. untukku

**DEG!**

Oh, jangan-jangan! Jangan memerah lagi! Aku malu, aku malu kalau wajahku dilihat memerah lagi olehnya. Jangan, jangan aku mohon!

Aku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Yang penting sekarang aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Uuh, sampai juga di kelas. Untung aku belum telat. Karena, sepuluh detik kemudian gurunya datang. Ne, ne, thanks.

**#**

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**#**

'kring…kring…kring…'

"Nah, anak-anak. Sekian dulu perajaran dari ibu. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Ingat minggu depan ada ulangan. Ibu tak mau kalau sampai nilai kalian anjlok karena tidak belajar. Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Ucap Kurenai-sensie dengan panjang lebar.

"Ha'i" jawab semua murid serempak—kecuali aku. Aku hanya diam merapikan bukuku yang tercecer di atas meja. Semua murid-murid segera pergi meninggalkan kelas ini. Seperti biasa, aku menunggu agar semua siswa sudah keluar, baru aku yang keluar terakhir.

Saat aku keluar kelas..

"Yo, nona."

Sapaan itu? Sepertinya aku tahu. Ku beranikan diriku untuk menatap orang itu—yang lebih tinggi dariku.

Benar dugaanku. Itu Sasuke.

"Em, ada apa? Kok ke kelasku?" tanyaku seolah-olah tak mengerti. Padahal aku tahu apa maksudnya mencariku.

"Tadi, aku tidak sempat menanyakan namamu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aduh, jangan tersenyum lagi, aku malu—kalau sampai wajahku memerah.

"O, cuman nanya itu aja? Aku Sakura Haruno." Jawabku sembari tersenyum manis—tapi kalau kalian perhatikan itu senyuman tidak ikhlas. Masak dia cuman mau nanya itu doang? Aduhh! "kamu bisa panggil aku Sakura." Lanjutku bosan. "O..o.. oke Sakura." Balasnya tersenyum.

"Em, Sakura… Kau harus ganti rugi." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu. Eh? Maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti! "Ga-ganti rugi apa? Aku kan tidak ada merusak barangmu!" Tanyaku dengan wajah kebingungan. Dia mengendus menahat tawa, melihat ekspresi yang sekarang aku pasang.

"Ganti rugi karena kau telah menendangku yang menyebabkan punggunggku cedera. Sakit tau!" ucapnya datar yang sukses membuatku mati kutu.

Aduh, aku lupa, kalau aku pernah ada salah sama Sauke. Aduh, gomen ne…

"Em, soal itu.. Aku minta maaf. Trus, aku harus ganti rugi apa?" tanyaku lagi sambil menunduk. Aku malu dengan diriku sendiri. Ah, pasti Sasuke sangat marah padaku—tapi dia tidak terlalu memperlihatkan kemarahnnya.

"Kau harus melayaniku."

"H-Ha? A-APA? MELAYANI? MAKSUD?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Melayani? Apa ni?

"Eh, kamu ni. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Melayani, maksudku seperti pembantu gitu lo.." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "O, pembantu..." Ucapku dengan mulut yang aku bentuk menyerupai huruf 'o'. "EH? PEMBANTU?" aduh, lolaku kambuh lagi. Kanapa aku bodoh banget sih?

"A-eh?" tanyanya bingung. "ka-kamu ini. Kok lola banget sih?" lanjut Sasuke. Aduh, nggak usah ditanya! Aku juga tahu kalo aku itu lola!

"Em, a-anu. Jadi pembantu?" tanyaku ketakutan (lagi). "Iya, kau harus menurut apa yang aku katakan. Mengerti?" tanyanya seolah member nasehat padaku. Eh, aku tidak butuh, sorry ya..

"GAK BISA GITU DONG! AKU KAN NGGAK SENGAJA?" bentakku, membuat dia tersentak kaget. "KAMU JUGA SIH? NGAPAIN JATUH DI DEPANKU?" lanjutku lagi—yang masih tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku.

"Eh, kau lupa? Bukankah kamu yang narik aku hah?" tanyanya setengah membentak.

Ah, masa? Aku lupa! Ah, coba ulang lagi sewaktu aku jatuh.

**Flasback On**

Aku sangat—**DHUG. **Aku rasakan, diriku menabrak sesuatu di depanku—yang jelas sesuatu itu lebih tinggi dariku.

"Wa…" karena kaget, aku **reflek menarik** **orang**—kurasa—**di depanku**, hingga aku dan orang itu jatuh ke tanah. **BRAK **"Aduh…"**. **Aku terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang di atas tanah halaman sekolahku. Saat aku mencoba untuk membuka mata—

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Betapa terkejutnya aku, ternyata aku menabrak seorang laki-laki dan dia terjatuh terpat dia atas tubuhku. Tampa sengaja, aku menendangnya hingga menabrak tembok di belakang kami. **DEBUG. **Yang kira kira jaraknya 2 meter dari posisiku sekarang. Haebat ya?—aku saja tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Ah, iya ya. Aku yang narik Sasuke.

"Nah, udah inget kan?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. "Hehehe, i-iya. Gomen.." Balasku cengengesan sambil tertawa-tawa nggak jelas gitu. "Nah, jadi kamu maukan jadi . .?" tanyanya dengan memberikan panekanan pada kata 'pelayanku?'.

Aku hanya mengendus sebal. Antara IYA dan TIDAK.

Kalau aku pilih 'iya'? Bagaimana dengan… reputasiku? Nah, kalau aku jawab 'tidak'? Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Dia pasti akan marah—bahkan mungkin akan sangat marah padaku. Aduh.. aku harus memilih yang mana? Ku lirik sekilas wajahnya. Wajahnya sangat mengharapakan jawabanku. Tapi tadi aku sempat melihat—

Senyuman…licik?

Oh, Kami-sama..

..yang mana harus aku pilih?

"Ne, udah pilih?" tanyanya yang masih belum menghilangkan senyumannya. "O.. eng, gimana ya?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Aduh, kalau bisa aku lari secepat kilat, aku pasti sudah pergi dari sini—bahkan aku pasti akan keluar kota. Mengganti nama, identitas, dan tampilan diriku ini (?).

Ah, mana yang aku pilih? Adakah yang bisa bantu? Voting. Ya, pilih voting bagaimana?

"Sudah?" tanyanya lagi. Aduh, orang ini sabaran dikit kenapa? "Eh? Sabar dong! Masak aku jadi pembantu? Ada tawaran yang lain gak?" tanyaku lagi sedikit membentak. Ne, yang jelas aku tak ingin menjadi pembantu. "apa ini—"

"—selamanya?" lanjutku yang menggantung pertanyaanku. "Iya" jawabnya santai. "HAAAA?" oke, bagus. Emosiku tidak bisa terkendali saat ini. "YAKIN?" tanyaku lagi.

Ke-kok selamanya? Coba deh kalian berfikir 'sedikit' lebih logis. Masak iya, hanya karena nendang orang ini hingga mental sejauh kurang lebih dua meter, harus menjadi pelayannya? Eh, ralat. Pelayannya 'selamannya'? Nggak deh, sorry..

"Em..gimana ya?" aku lirik wajahnya. Dia tersenyum melihat aku yang kebingungan ini. Aduh, orang ini, seneng sekali perasaan melihat orang menderita karenanya ya? Duh..duh.. "i..i..i..i..ya deh. I..i..ya" lanjutku lagi terbata-bata. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya..

..tidak ikhlas—eh, ralat. SANGAT tidak ikhlas.

"Yo, bagus. Nah sekarang kau ikut denganku. Kita pulang bareng yuk!" ajaknya sembari tersenyum menggoda padaku.

**Deg!**

Aduh… wajahku pasti memanas—pasti, itu pasti. Oh, Kami-sama.. apa ada tempat sampah disini? Agar aku bisa sembunyi dibaliknya. Tolonglah ciptakan tempat sampah sekarang juga.

Aku terlihat gelisah. Aku mencoba membuang muka, yang jelas agar wajahku ini tidak di lihat olehnya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku berani mengucapkannya. "I-iya kak."

"Kalau gitu, sini," Sasuke mulai berjalan dengan santainya, meninggalkan aku yang tengah berdiri mematung nggak jelas. "lo? Kok diem?" tanyanya yang baru menyadari tidak ada suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. "I-iya." Jawabku yang mulai berlari kecil mengejarnya yang tengah berdiri menungguku disana.

Kami berdua pun berjalan beriringan. Ya, walaupun diantara kami berdua belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"….." hening..

"….." hening..

"….." hening..

"….." hening..

Sampai pada akhirnya…

"Eng, ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu di mana? Saku-chan.." akhirnya diantara kami ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tapi, aku rasa ada yang janggal. Dia tadi memanggilku dengan sebutan..

… Saku-chan? Eh, pakai embel-embel 'chan' ya? Aduh, wajahku memanas lagi..

"Eh, eng, a-anu. Iku-ikutin saja aku. Na-nanti aku ya-yang kasi tahu ja-ja-lan.. jalannya." Balasku terbata-bata (lagi). Duh, perasaan aku gugup tarus ya kalo Sasuke tersenyum. Apa aku—

—gak mungkin. Jangan sampai…

JANGAN SAMPAAAAAAIIIIII !

"Oh, oke Saku-chan."

"…" tidak ada respon.

"Saku?"

"…." Masih tidak ada respon.

"Saku?"

"…." Masih tidak ada respon juga. Sampai akhirnya..

"SAKURA !" bentaknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku.

"Eng, eh? I-Iya maaf. Gomen.. ne." tiba-tiba aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Perasaan aku suka melamun deh akhir-akhir ini. Duuhh…

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok dari tadi melamun?" tanyanya cemas. Ini pertama kalinya aku sangat diperhatikan oleh laki-laki. Fansku? Ah, lupakan saja.

"Oh, eng, enggak kok. Aku nggak melamun. Perasaanmu mungkin.." ucapku canggung. Nah, aku merasa bodoh sekarang. Sudah jelas-jelas kan tadi kalau tadi aku itu melamun? Mau ngelak kayak gimana coba?

"Lo? Bukannya sudah jelas-jelas tadi kamu itu melamun!" ah, kata-kata yang sama dengan pikiranku. Orang ini ini jiplak pikiranku atau bisa baca pikiran? "Eh, i-iya. Ma-maaf." Ucapku menunduk malu. Argh! Boleh langsung ganti topik nggak?

"Ya udah, rumahmu masih jauh?" tanyanya. Bagus, udah ganti tipik kan? "Eng-enggak. Udah dekat. Itu rumahku." Ucapku sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah. Walaupun rumahku tak terlalu besar, tapi terlihat asri kan?

Aku lirik dia sekilas. Mulutnya membulat membentuk huruf 'o' saat aku menunjukkan rumahku. "Em, kalau rumahmu dimana?" akhirnya aku berani mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Nggak jauh kok dari sini. Lurus aja terus. Nanti ada pintu warna biru tua. Nah, itu rumahku," jelasnya panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan sebuah jalan. "kapan-kapan ke rumahku ya?!" lanjutnya lagi. "I-iya kak." Jawabku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan menabrak sesuatu..

**DHUG!**

"Aw.." rintihku memegangi kepalaku. Saat aku mencoba melihat apa dan siapa yang aku tabrak, ternyata dia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#TO BE CONTONUE#**

**Yeay… #dance \(^o^)/**

**Akhirnya ficku yang nggak jelas ini selesai juga \(' . ') *dancehula –dilempar***

**Aduh..**

**Entah dari mana aku dapet ide untuk buat fic ini. *dilempar sepatu*. Tapi aku harap kalian suka ya?!**

**Untuk Sasukenya.. jangan di tanya deh ! **

**Sikapnya itu loo.. bikin aku merinding waktu baca (-,-'')**

**.**

**Ya udah, aku nggak banyak nebacot dulu dah. **

**REVIEW PLISS YA?! Haru tunggu review kalian..**

**Ja, sampai jumpa di next chapter J**


End file.
